Moving
by Karmitara
Summary: Peter is being forced to leave his home. Distraught, he hangs out on a roof to take in the city one last time... During so, he gets a visit from someone close to him. (Loki chapter moved to Spider and Snake oneshots)


Everything was happening so fast... Too fast. Peter's mind couldn't process everything that it was receiving. It wasn't sensory overload, that felt much different than the confusion and... panic that he was feeling now. Sensory overload had confusion and panic too, but it was still different and that was beside the point.

"What do you mean... We're moving? Where are we moving to? For how long?"

"Peter..." May reached her hand out and combed it through her nephew's hair. "I know this is hard... I hate it as much as you do... But we have to leave. We can't stay here anymore."

"B-But the city needs me! I just became an Avenger...! And all my friends are here! I can't just drop everything and leave all of this!""

"Peter-"

"MJ and I just started dating! And who's going to build Lego sets with Ned? Or keep Mr. Stark from staying up all night? I can't leave-"

"We don't have a choice!" May's voice cracked as she looked down, Peter noticing for the first time the tears that were in her eyes. "I have a life here too, Peter. I have people I love here that I will be saying goodbye to, just like you. But we can't stay, we have to leave. With the way things are now, I can't afford to get a new apartment now. We have no choice but to move in with my mother until we can get everything back to normal."

Peter's eyes closed tightly as he ran his hands through his hair and gripped it tightly, dropping down on the sofa as he sighed. "...Okay... But if we have the chance to come back, can we?"

May sat next to him and pulled him into a hug as she nodded. "Of course. First chance we get, we will definitely come back."

It took the two of them quite a few days to pack up their small apartment; in that time, Peter barely slept. He was dividing up his time to spend as much of it as possible with Tony as well as helping May and the city. Meaning most of his mornings were spent packing until May dismissed him, his afternoons and evenings were dedicated to hanging out at the Compound, and his nights were solely for crime fighting. He was pushing his limits further than he ever had before. He needed to clean up the streets before he left though, and made sure that the Avengers all had their own instructions left behind by him. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone while he was gone... an impossible task that he had set for himself.

The sound of an engine filled the air and drowned out the noises of the NYC nightlife, a familiar metallic voice calling out to him just as the engines cut and a heavy thud sounded behind him on the roof, "You can't keep doing this."

Peter glanced back at Tony as the man walked over to him, a bitter chuckle leaving him. "No, I can't keep doing this... All of this -" Peter waved his arms in front of him, his mask clenched in his fist, "- Ends in two days when I'm forced to leave because our landlords got too greedy..."

"Kid..."

"That's why I have to work extra hard now, I have to stop as many bad guys as possible. Then... then maybe there will be less brutal muggings when I'm gone, or the kids won't get their bikes stolen so much, maybe even get a criminal or two reformed. I have to work hard to make sure that Queens remembers me a little, at least, and it makes the bad guys think twice before they do something."

Tony sighed as he stepped out of the suit, going to sit on the ledge next to Peter. "You know that you and your aunt are welcome to stay at the Compound until things get better."

"May wants to see her mom again... and I can't just let her go that far on her own. You know how she is, she needs me..."

"I know, kid..."

"But I won't be gone forever!" Peter quickly said, "I'll come back as soon as I can! Because someone has to look out for the little guy, right? Crime won't stop just because of my wishful thinking, so I have to come back! I can't stay away forever, right?"

The way that Peter looked up at Tony with so much hurt and confusion in his eyes nearly broke the man. In truth, Tony had already bought the rights to Peter's apartment building and significantly lowered the rental cost for the residents, but it was already too late and the Parkers were dead-set on moving...

"Of course you can't stay away forever," Tony smirked and nudged Peter's shoulder with his own. "This is New York City...! It always ends up calling you home, no matter how far away you go. You'll be back someday."

The two of them looked out over the skyline as Peter nodded slowly in agreement.

"Besides," Tony sniffed and fidgeted with his suit jacket, "I'll come visit. When I can, of course. You know how things get."

"But Ms. Potts and the others-"

"Can't keep me from visiting my Underoos."

They shared a look at each other, and it was then that Peter realized that even though he was leaving, his relationships would stay. Out of sight didn't always mean out of mind, and that's what Mr. Stark was promising him in his own special way. The man was always busy, he always had work, but he would make time for Peter no matter what. Mr. Stark was nice like that.

Not to mention, Mr. Stark had just reminded him that visiting could in fact be an option. Peter wasn't rich, so it wouldn't be often, but he could possibly make it once every school break. He could stay with the Avengers and hang out with his friends and do more Spider-Manning around the city and it would be just like normal again.

For a few weeks...

"I'm going to miss this..." Peter's voice was barely above a whisper as his eyes flickered down to the street below. Civilians were bustling around, cars were honking on each other, people yelling and cursing even in the night. They were all so angry and mean people... but they were his people. "I'm really going to miss all of these horrible people."

Hesitating for a moment, Tony raised his hand and placed it on Peter's head. "I know, kiddo."

Time was lost to the two as they took in their surroundings, Peter trying to absorb as much of the city as he could as they sat there. As much as Peter was hopeful for his return, there was honestly no telling of when he would be back.

It terrified him...

**A/N: This is what happens when you have a lazy author on vacation... A choppy story that was half copied from another chapter I did in the past. **

**THIS IS MY TAKE ON SPIDEY LEAVING THE MCU. NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME.**


End file.
